Ginny Potter, Slave
by kinklover21
Summary: This is the story of Ginny as a slave... Warning: Extreme BDSM and Torture scenes throughout the story...
1. The Crawl

The Crawl of her Life

Five years ago I would not have been caught doing what I am doing at this very moment. Hell, a year ago I would not have done this. Just what am I doing right now? I am doing as my Mistress commanded to me. I am crawling down the most populated area in the wizarding world. Not that bad you say? Well what I told you I was naked and was being lead by a leach with a collar around my neck? Thats right Ginny Weasley , pure innocent Ginny Weasley is being lead down Diagon Alley by a leach naked. The only good thing is that my Mistress let me do this at night when there are fewer people around.

That was the worse of it though. This humiliatingly long crawl was actually turning me on. I was already horny when we got here; My mistress decided that she should tease me to brink of orgasm several times before we got here. I could feel my nipples increase in hardness to a point where they hurt. My thighs were drenched with my own come.

I made sure anyone that knew me would not be out tonight. My brothers are with their families and my husband is in another country. My children are being watched by the ever watchful Aunt Hermione. None of my Family know about my secret life. That secret will be out by morning though. Were in a public place and the amount of fame of my family had would probably get me a picture of me in this position in the Daily Prophet. No matter how many precautions we took..

We arrived ten minutes ago behind the Leaky Cauldron. My Mistress was in a modest sundress, while I was wearing a trench coat and nothing else but my collar. We planned this for two days. Timed it so that we would be here when no one was around or when those that were around would be to drunk to realize what was going on. She was kind and said that I could get the busiest part of the alley done first and then the least busiest part after.

We stood there for a moment, while I reconsidered if I really was ready to do this. My mistress decided for me though when she turned ot me and smiled; she made an arm movement tthat said to me to prceed. My hands and arms were on automatic as they reached up and proceeded to unbutton the only clothing I had on me. I did it slowly at first then picked up the pace when I realized I was frustrating her (I learned early on I should not frustrate her). In under a minute, I was standing there in an opened trench coat. My mistress went behind me and took it off it me. She vanished it back to her place and I was left naked.

With nothing left to do but to follow what she wanted I got down on my hands and knees and started crawling. I could only go as fast as she wanted me to go so it wasn't very fast. We went by all the normal place Flourish and Botts and the apothecary. When we got to Gringotts, we stopped for our first stop. She planned two stops for me along the way to make the crawl more agonizing. At each stop I would add something that would keep my mind more occupied. The first she gave me a large butt plug which I worked in slowly and almost screamed when it go in and two small rubber bands that I put on my tits so that they started to turn more purple in color.

We continued until we got to the twins' shop, the second stop. When we got there, however I was in agony. My ass felt fuller than ever before and my tits were numb. She gave me another rubber band small than the first two though and a 12 inch dildo. I put the rubber band around my clitoris and worked the dildo into my already sopping pussy. I continued crawling hornier than I have ever felt before. All I could thinking about was that I wanted to orgasm so badly.

I was in the home stretch now...

I almost made it. If the line was only twenty feet closer we would have made it out without being discovered. In front of us was a reporter I knew from the days when I used to play Qudditich. He was wide eyed and sputtered out to my Mistress, "Narcissa Malfoy... What have you done to Ginny Potter?"

"I have done nothing. It was all her that wanted it," Mistress replied looking at me with a smile.

He looked down at me, "Come on Ginny, Stand up."

I looked to my Mistress for permission and she shook her head but added, "You may speak though."

I looked up at my reporter friend and said, "I am Ginny Potter. I am also the willing slave to Narcissa Malfoy." The photographer behind him snapped a picture of me.

The Picture in the daily prophet next day was of me laying back with me fucking the dildo in my pussy.

A/N: I've always wanted to write something that had Ginny as the submissive, so here it is. Let me know if you liked it or not. I kind of have a series of one-shots about this premise.


	2. The Decision

The Decision

I guess I got ahead of myself there… The story does not really begin there. It begins about two years ago. I had a very weird dream. Looking back now, I guess it was not very weird for me. In it, someone had tied me up and laid me on a bed. I learned I was in spread eagle position. I remember not being able to see the person who tied me up's face. They gagged me and began teasing parts of my body. I had never been brought so close to orgasm and denied the release of one. I remember being very frustrated and horny in the dream.

When I woke up, I thanked Merlin that Harry was on assignment someone in Europe, and it was just me and the kids at home with me. I laid in bed thinking about the dream and how vivid it was. I remember being embarrassed with myself because I was actually getting hot and bothered by it. I mean I'm Ginny Potter, wife of Harry Potter and mother to his kids. I should not be turned on by what I had I just dreamed, but I was.

One dream really would not have lead to what happened now would it? That was not the only dream I had. In fact, I had a dream every night. Not the same one but the idea was the same. It was always me being tied up and me being teased to the brink and never being able to relesse. Harry was away for fourteen days and I had a dream every day. Sometimes I was in the same position as the first dream. Others I was in a new position in some basement. It always ended the same way though with me being hot and bothered when I woke up.

The night before Harry came home, I was so turned on in the dream that had been moaning loud enough in real life that I woke our oldest son James. He shook me awake. I woke with a start and looked at him in the eyes. I had to bite my lip because I wanted to yell at him. I had been close to orgasm in the dream. He asked me innocently, "Mum, are you alright? You moaning really loudly and kept saying 'more . more. I'm so close.' What were close to anyhow?"

"Nothing, honey. Let's get you back to bed," I replied trying to get myself focused. I could not reveal to my five year old son that his mother was having a 'wet' dream. I helped him get back into bed and re-tucked him in.

I came back to mine and Harry's room and closed the door. I went into my bathroom and splashed some water on my face. I sat back down on the bed and looked down at my crotch. 'It never fails,' I thought, 'I'm horny.' I remember looking at the clock to find it was only 11pm. I made a decision that night that probably help to lead to where I am today. That was the first night since I married Harry that I masturbated. I grabbed my wand cast and quick locking and silence spell on the door. I transfigured one my hair brushes into a modest looking dildo and went at it.

I had an orgasm that made me pass out. I woke up the next morning at 7 am with a brush up my pussy, the transfiguration having worn off. I did not have another dream for awhile. Harry came home and life went back to normal. I quickly threw those horny fourteen days to way side as some kind of fluke. That was until I had another dream one night a month later when Harry was in bed beside me. He shook me awake and asked what I was dreaming about because he thought it sounded interesting. I waved it off to him, but in my mind I knew something was up. I did not obviously tell him what it was about but he knew when I woke up we would have some great sex.

It didn't take long for me to begin to start daydreaming about the dreams. I had day dreams about someone having sex with me but not letting me orgasm. I even had one where someone was whipping me. It got to point where I was daydreaming so much my kids had to shake me out of it a lot.

It did not take me long to realize what my body wanted and it was to be tied up. My brain on the other hand refused to think that way. Once again I was not supposed to be this kind of girl… It took me three months but my body finally got to my brain, I was that kind of girl. I planned to tie myself up in some bondage and try it out one of the times Harry was away at night.

I got my chance Harry was going to Europe and I was going to be alone with the kids for two nights. I made sure the kids were asleep. I used conjured rope that way it would disappear after a short time so I would not be stuck. I sealed the door and went to work.

I transfigured two brushes the time. I figured I'd go all out if I was doing it. I pushed one into my pussy and worked the other into my butt. It hurt but I got used to it after a while. I used some of my socks and some tape as a gag. I laid down on the bed tied started tying myself up. Right before the last time tapped the dildo in the pussy and cast a strong vibrating charm on it. I finished the tie and laid there. I decided on a modified spread eagle with a rope bra. It was a little uncomfortable but I got use to it.

I fell asleep… having the most vivid and extreme of the dreams yet. The person whipped my pussy and spanked my butt until it left marks. When I woke up my arms were free, so I my body was moving. I was feeling myself up. I was moving not only the dildo in my pussy but the one in my ass as well.

When I had my last orgasm, I laid there and thought about my experiences with the dreams and the self bondage. I came to a conclusion that morning. I was a slut and I needed to be controlled.

A/N: Alright so after thinking about it some more I decided to turn this into a story. I know there are some time errors from the last one to this one. I will be going back and fixing those this week. This story will focus more on Ginny experiences as a slave than the build up to it, so she'll probably be going to Malfoy next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I will. Please let me know what you think of it.


	3. The Contract

The Contract

I laid there staring at the ceiling thinking. I realized a lot in those few moments. I wanted to be forced to do some of the things in my dreams. I wanted to walk around my parents' house in a short skirt with no panties. I wanted to be forced to do things the Ginny Potter everyone else knew would ever do.

Just who would I get to do these things to me I did not know. Harry would never be able to force me to do anything. Hermione just did not seem to be the right fit for me. My brothers were completely out of the question; they would most likely tease me about it constantly or have heart attacks at the mere idea of me doing something even remotely kinky.

It took me three weeks to figure out the exact person I wanted as my master (I began to call the person I was thinking about that after week two of trying to find someone). It had been a long day. I made the mistake of going back to bed after Harry left for work early that morning. I, of course, had one of my dreams, so when James came to jump on me, I was very hot and frustrated. I pushed through until I put the kids down for a nap. I was able to relieve some of my frustration while they were asleep. Harry came home right as I was finishing getting dinner ready.

"How was your day, Honey?" I asked when we had all sat down for dinner.

"Long," he responded, "Draco Malfoy came in today complaining that someone was on his property again." I very nearly dropped my fork onto my plate when I heard Draco's name.

It was perfect. It was so perfect I was surprised I had not thought of it before. Draco would be my master. We continued with dinner talking about the rest of his day, but in the back of my mind I was formulating how great it was. Draco had not done much after the final battle; he lived mostly off his family's money. He was known for being secretive, and for having prostitutes come by his house. He hated Harry. I did not realize why that was a plus until I thought about the fact if I was able to get him to do it he would have no mercy on me.

How I would get him to do did not come until that night. I would get him into a contract. I wanted a contract that was binding. I really wanted to be forced to do anything. I contacted a Lawyer about making up contracts, and they pointed me into the right direction. I wrote up the contract the next day while Harry was at work and the kids were napping:

I, Ginny Potter, hereinafter referred to as "slave", submit, of my own free will, to MASTER __________, hereinafter referred to as "MASTER", and agree to the following terms and conditions as stated in this Contract of Slavery.

Article I  
I am a slave and the owned property of my MASTER.

Article II  
I agree to complete and instant obedience of any command from my MASTER.

Article III  
I agree to be trained in any manner my MASTER wishes.

Article IV  
I agree and will submit to any discipline or punishment my MASTER sees fit.  
This might include, but is not limited to:  
Punishment strokes, delivered in any manner my MASTER chooses; Prolonged bondage or gagging in any manner my MASTER chooses; Being forced to sleep on the floor, in chains or bondage as my MASTER sees fit; Confinement in a cage, cell or locked box; Deprivation of food or sleep; Assignment and completion of punishment tasks; Humiliation.

Article V  
I agree to put on, wear, or take off any article of clothing or instrument of bondage, at any time, at the command of my MASTER.

Article VI  
I agree to be marked (using a temporary means of marking) or shaved in whatever manner and at whatever time my MASTER sees fit.

Article VIII  
I agree to conform to the following behavioral specifications:  
I will not sit, lie on or use the furniture without the expressed permission of the MASTER.  
I will not go to the bathroom without permission from my MASTER.  
I will keep myself scrupulously clean at all times.  
I will not get into or out of bed without my MASTER's permission.  
I will not eat or drink without the permission of my MASTER.  
I shall never embarrass my MASTER in any way.  
I will not engage in malicious gossip or use insulting or demeaning language towards others.  
I will not act defensively when questioned by my MASTER.  
I will never interrupt my MASTER, or others when speaking.  
I will lose weight or be developed by working out to suit my MASTER.  
I will not engage in sex, intimate touching, or engage in any scene without the expressed permission of my MASTER.  
I will always serve the MASTER in a kneeling position, eyes downward, and holding the position until released by my MASTER.  
I will tell the truth at all times.  
I will inform my MASTER promptly if I break any of my MASTER's rules.

The slave agrees to these articles provided the MASTER does not expose the slave to:

- Hazards that endanger the slave's life, like the HIV/AIDS and other sexually transmitted deceases.

- Legal repercussions  
- He will keep this slave's secret at all times.

I understand that as a slave I have no rights of revocation and that disobedience in any form will result in painful, mental and physical punishment. I, further, release the "MASTER" from any past, present, or future liability in connection with or as a result of this agreement.

I, therefore agree to, by the affixation of my signature, this Contract of Slavery and freely give myself to the "MASTER".

signature of Ginny Potter / Date signature of Master / Date

I reread twenty times before I came up with the final draft. At first, I thought it had gone a little over board, but after reading it over and thinking hard about it, I really wanted this. Looking back it was probably at bit extreme, but once again it was what I wanted. I dried the ink with a quick spell and hid the contract somewhere safe, where Harry would not find it

The contract was written and hidden. Now all I had to do was take it over have Draco sign and become his slave. I actually smiled at that. I rubbed my legs together and felt that my thighs were wet. I seemed my body was happy about this arrangement as well.

A/N: Here is the next chapter... had some fun writing her slave contract... It may be a little extreme for some people but I think I already said this was not going to be for everyone. This story will be a tad more extreme than normally sub!Ginny stories. I am warning you all again now. Please R&R.


	4. The Meeting

The Meeting

Here I was standing outside my new master's last known home getting ready to go in and try to persaude him into becoming my master. My sister-in-law, Hermione, was watching the children for the day. I had told everyone that I would be going to meet some of my old Quiditich friends for the day.

I stood there for a minute rethinking my decisions over the last two months. From remebering what it felt like to be tied up and brought to the edge of orgasm over and over to writing the contract that would give up most of my rights, I decided I wanted to do this. Summoning all of my being, I knock on the door.

I heard a 'crack' and 'bang' as the door's locks were disengaged and opened. I looked and down at the house-elf before and they said, "Welcome, Miss. How may I serve you?"

"I'm looking for your Master, Draco Malfoy," I replied.

"I'm sorry Miss but Master Draco does not live here any longer would my Mistress Narcissa be able to help?" They replied.

I paused the moment they said "Mistress Narcissa." I looked down at the folder containing my contract. I had never considered a woman being my Mistress. The more I thought about it, however, the more I got turned on just standing there. I thought about all the fantasies I had come up with over the last two weeks involving me and Draco and replaced him with his mother. I thought about more and and I decided that a woman is exactly who I need. They would know exactly what buttons to push when to keep me excited and thrilled.

I smiled down at the elf and replied, "She would be perfect." The elf opened the door further so I could walk in and lead me down some halls. I quickly thought about all the research I had done about Draco and tried to remember the things concerning his mother. I know his father got a lifetime sentence in Azkaban, but she got only a year in there before being able to come out. She was decirbed as being harder than she was when she saved my husband's life in the final battle. She was now far more strict they say.

The elf lead me to a tall oak door and said, "The mistress is in her study please go on through."

"Thank you," I replied.

The Elf dispeared with a 'crack' and knocked on the door. "Come in," was the reply.

I opened the door and walk into I remember describing to myself as a library more than a study. There were shelves of books up to at least twenty feet high. In the middle of the room was a sitting area. At the end of the room was a desk, behind that desk was the woman I would later know as my Mistress. The blond woman looked up smiled and said, "Ahh, Mrs. Potter. To What do I owe the pleasure?"

I walked toward her nervously, "I require your services Mrs. Malfoy."

"Really? What services would those be?" She Replied with a sinister smile.

"If you would read this document I believe you will find your answer," I replied nervously. I walked to her slowly and handed her the folder containing the contract.

She took it, opened it, and began reading the contract. The further she read the more her face became stern. When she got to the bottom, she looked up and exclaimed, "Is this a joke?!"

I jumped alittle. "No Mam, This is quite serious."

"Youre telling me you want to become a sex slave?"

"Yes"

"To me?"

"Yes"

She laughed for a few moments. She looked back up at me and replied, " You realise this is binding right this is a real contract no going back if you don't want this anymore. I am the only one that can realise you."

"That's not just a contract, Mistress. That is a magical contract." I recoiled after saying mistress but the smile she gave me when I did it was sinster.

"Really? So if I sign this Harry Potter's Wife and mother of his children wil have to do exactly as I say for as long I say no matter what."

"Yes, Mistress."

She looked at the contract again. She slowly withdrew a quil out her ink bottle on her desk and put it to the contract and slowly signed her name. I could feel my magic change when she was done. Like my magic was welcoming the submissive feeling I was receiving. "Tell me, Slave, How were you able to get away today?"

"Mistress, Harry is on a trip to France today and Hermione Weasley is watching the children. I used the excuse that I was metting som e of my old Quidittich teammates."

She came around to the front of the desk in front of me and lean back on the front of it. "Lets lay down some ground rules: Harry Potter's name will not be used when with me alone. He will be refered to as 'My Husband.' You will allocate one day a week for about two hours to come here and let me inpect my slave. Are we clear on those?"

I nodded and added, "Yes, Mistress."

She smiled. "Then lets get started then: I would like to inspect my new slave's body. Remove those garments imediately."

I blushed and closed my eyes as my hands moved to the back of my sundress. They found the zipper and pulled it down slowly. It reached the end and I moved my arms to take off the then spagetii straps of the dress. I held the dress up for a second and then let it fall to the floor where it gathered at my feet. I opened my eyes still blushing as I heard her say under breath "Slut." I was not where any underwear. She began circling me and featherlight touching my body. She flipped my nipples multiple times enough to make them hard enough t o poke through any of my tops at home if I was not wearing a bra. On the fifth time around, She stopped in front of me and nodded. "You have a very fine body, Slave."

I blushed. "Thank you, Mistress."

"I am done with you today. Return home."

I reached down to grab my dress and imediately regretted doing so. "Excuse me. Slave, did I give you permision to put your dress back on?"

"No, Mistress," I replied blushing.

"That's what I thought. As punishment, You will have to go home naked and when you get home you will only be permitted to wear a bath robe for the rest of day. You will also be going to bed naked. Tomorrow morning I will call upon your home and I will go through your clothes and let you know what is permitted to be worn and what will not be."

"Yes, Mistress." 'Well,' I thought, 'I got what I wanted a relentless Mistress that wont let me get away with anything.'

A/N: Here it is the next chapter. I'd like to thank you all for being patient while I wrote this one. It took a while cause I was not sure how I wanted this scene to take place. I am also not sure If I will be coninuing this story in chapters or in a series of one shots, so keep an eye open on my Author's Page. I am also looking for a beta for this if anyone is interrested. Thanks for reading and waiting for this chapter. Please R&R It makes my day to see reviews.


	5. The First Task

The First Task

I did as my mistress commanded. I stayed naked except of a bath robe for entire rest of the day. I think Harry was surprised when we got into bed and I got in naked but did not want to have sex with him. I woke up moments after him the next day nervous because my mistress was coming over and she had not said what time she was coming. I hoped beyond hoped that Harry would be gone before she arrived. I planned my first meeting with my master/mistress around one of Harry's abroad trips.

I got out of bed and put the robe back on and went down to start Harry some breakfast while e he got ready to leave. My hands were shaking with worry the entire time, but she did not show. Harry and I had long embrace and off he went with his bags.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Harry disappeared with a pop, then I began thinking about what my mistress would be doing with my wardrobe in the next few days. I shivered as a sat there thinking about such things she would do. Figuring she would be impressed if she thought had remained naked the entire time of my punishment, I took off my robe and put it away quickly before going back the kitchen and waiting for her arrival. I didn't know it at the time, but I was basically stewing in my own juices for about thirty minutes.

At 7:35 on the dot, a knock on the door sounded through the house. I knew it was her before I opened the door but I checked through the peep hole anyhow. Taking a deep breath I opened the door for my mistress. She grinned at me, came in the door, and muttered, "Slut." She briskly walked through the house to the kitchen and I shut the front door and followed silently. She turned to me and said, "I see you are at least following directions for your punishment right now. I will assume you followed through with my wishes yesterday as well." I nodded before she snapped at me, "You will address me with a 'Yes, Mistress' or a 'No, Mistress.'

"I'm sorry, Mistress." I responded quickly and added, "Yes, Mistress. I was naked when I got home yesterday until now."

She smiled at me. "Good. Now I require an assessment of your wardrobe. If you would lead me to you bedroom, please Slave?"

"Yes, Mistress." I moved quickly through the house to the steps and up them down the hall into mine and Harry's room. "The closet on the right is mine , Mistress."

She nodded approvingly and said with a smile. "While a go through you clothing, I want to see just how horny you can be for me." She grinned evilly. "I want you lie on the bed and masturbate using your fingers.. You, however, do not have permission to cum. When you get to the edge of orgasm, you will stop for one minute before continuing."

I blushed and responded, "Yes, Mistress." I climb into my bed and laid back against the pillows and started. It did not take long to become lost in what I was doing and miss most of what my mistress was throwing out my closet. It took most of my willpower to not power of the edge like I had been doing for the first part of my life.

It felt like an eternity had gone by until she said, "You may stop, Slave." I was panting and it took everything to remove my hand from between my legs. She waved me to come where she was. I glanced at the clock and the bed. The clock read 8:50, and I nearly fell over for that. I had been masturbating for an hour without realize. When I glanced at my bed, I noticed a wet spot from where my juices were flowing out me.

Walking over to my mistress, I noticed piles of clothes on the floor. Big piles of the clothes on the floor; to the point where I wondered what she had left for me the wear. She most have noticed my expression because she started into her explanation without much ado. She pointed at the biggest pile of clothes of the floor. "This pile includes all of your panties, jeans, stockings, shorts, and shirts I deemed unworthy to be worn by MY slave." She pointed at a pile that looked like it contained mostly skirts and said, "This is the pile that contains the items of clothes that can be modified to fit my criteria of what you will be wearing." She shoved my wand into my hand and waved at the first pile. "Would you do the honors?"

I stood there for a moment not realizing what she wanted. Then it hit me, she wanted me to the one to vanish what was left of my normal clothes. My wand arm shook as I nodded and said, "Yes, Mistress." I swished my wand and the clothes were gone.

She nodded with approval and continued, "I deemed most of your dresses and shirts worthy. All your undergarments were in that pile which means you of course will not be wearing any." I nodded knowing that was probably one of the changes coming. What she didn't know was that I had not been wearing any for quite some time. She handed me a note and explained, "That has the address of a tailor I know and the instructions to the tailor what is to be done with the clothes in the other pile. That will be your first task for me slave. Do not worry about your children one of my house-elves will be by to tend to them. You will go to that tailor with this pile of clothes in a bag and list out what I… I mean you want done to them. Oh and you are not permitted to washed your hands or thighs of any of you pleasure juices either."

I nodded and responded, "Yes, Mistress. It will be done immediately." I quickly conjured a bag and began piling the skirts into it.

She handed me the summer dress I had appeared before her in yesterday and said, "You will be permitted to go in that today. When you are finished with your task, you willing return here, organize your closet as you wish and continue your day as normal."

"Yes, Mistress." I slipped the dress over my head quickly, and said, "Is that all, Mistress or is there more that you require of me?"

"You are dismissed, Slave. I will be returning tomorrow with you next task and to confirm that you succeeded in this one." Without as much as a wave she was gone with a pop. I collapsed. I had never been that horny before and she expected me to continue as normal after I completed my task, which by the way was rather humiliating.

I rose slowly and began to walk to the bathroom when I remembered my orders not to wash anything that was currently drenched in my own cum. I smelt my hands just to see how bad it was and I knew I would be surrounded by my own stench for some time.

I was startled out of my thinking by a pop behind me. I turned around and what I assume was a house-elf had appeared bowing to me. "Ginny-slave, I have been instructed by our mistress to tend to your off spring while you see to your objective."

I actually winced when I was referred to as 'Ginny-slave.' I thought about it and it made sense unfortunately. I nodded and said, "Yes, thank you." I shivered as I walked down to the kitchen. It was then that I realized that my mistress had not addressed footwear. I almost went barefoot be decided to wear a set of my heels to my first task. I figured if she would be mad at me it would be less so if I made myself look like a bigger slut.

I apparated to a spot I knew was close to the tailor she had said to go to. The tailor shop was found without must problem and I went in and up to the counter. I lifted up the bag onto the counter and said to the women there, "I need to get the hemline on these skirts changed. Can you do that?"

She nodded and replied, "If you want you can step over to the stool over there and we can see where the hemline would come to you?"

I replied quickly, "No thank you I know where they will come to."

"Oh…"

"Yes. Could you make all the skirts twelve inches long?" I asked as innocently as I could.

The tailor raised her eyebrows. "Twelve inches? Why would you want to raise all these skirts so high?"

I blushed as I thought up a good excuse. "I.. uh.. am donating them to charity and need them to be shorter," I replied lamely.

She, however, seem to buy that. She then asked, "Is there any time you will be needing them by?"

"Would you be able to get them all done by tomorrow morning?"

"That can be arranged, but that will cost you a bit more money as I will have to work on your order first and push all others-"

"Money is no problem," I replied quickly smiling.

"All right come back tomorrow morning then." I thanked her again and walked out of the shop and down to an alley. I smiled to myself as felt a little pleasure for being able to complete my first task set out by my mistress.

A/N: Thanks to all those that reviewed and for being patience. Please continue reviewing and reading. I will try to continue to update as fast as possible. I have had this one written in my head for a long time and was just now able to get it out on the computer. Also if anyone is willing to beta this work let me know if you are interested. Thanks.


	6. The Five

The Five

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

I woke up the next day and immediately went to the tailor and got my skirts from them. Besides a weird look or two from them nothing major happened. I got home, the kids woke up and I made them breakfast. I put them down for naps shortly after lunchtime. When they were all down and asleep, I went into my room to the bag that my skirts were in. My hand was shaking as I opened the bag and laid them out on the bed.

I could not believe how short they were. They did not look much longer than my forearm. My body shook as I took off the sun dress I was wearing. I slipped my red plaid one up my legs and took out a color appropriate blouse to go with it. I then hesitantly went over to the mirror. I almost fainted, when I looked at myself. In the mirror was another woman, I decided. This woman was a slut through and through. The skirt barely came down to mid-thigh. When I turned around and bent over and looked at my self through my legs, I could see my entire ass and some of my pussy peeking through my legs.

I will not lie about this; this is the moment I almost tried to quit. I had committed myself to walking around like this in public. Bending down to get groceries off the bottom shelf or picking up my children would now become a very exhibitionistic experience. I knew I would be humiliated if someone I knew or was magical and tried to alert the press about it happened to look at me while I was wearing one of the skirts.

But then I really thought about it and I felt something dripping down my leg. I looked, and I noticed I was becoming wet at just the thought of walking around in one these in public. I trembled at how easily I talked myself out of quitting. I cringed then because I realized I did not just want to do continue down this road; I would enjoy continuing down this road.

I was startled then when the lights flickered telling me the door bell was ringing. Harry had charmed the house to do that when the children were sleep so as not to wake them up. We learned our children did not like to be woken up early.

Without thinking about it I walked down to the door in skirt and looked through the peep hole. My mistress was here again. 'Most likely here to see the skirts,' I thought. I opened the door and she immediately smiled at me and my outfit. I turned a deep crimson. "I see someone finished her first task. Pity really I was kind of hopping to get to punish you again. We're going to have to get you over the embarrassment phase of this quickly, Slave," She said wagging her finger at my blush. "I have to say, however, that skirt does look extremely good on you."

"Thank you, Mistress," I replied as we walked through the house to the kitchen.

"The children are asleep I assume?" She asked with a wicked grin. I nodded hesitantly. "Actually I'm glad you decided to try one of your skirts on. I have your next assignment thought up." My eyes went wide another task already? "Do not worry, Slave. Most of the time tasks will not be this close together. I am just breaking you in right now." I breathed a silent sigh of relief; I could not have her coming over all the time when Harry could be here. She looked at me deep into my eyes. "Well first, you need to be horny like you were yesterday, so when I leave after giving you the rest of the task information you will need to edge, which is what you did yesterday bringing yourself close to orgasm and then stopping, five times. You will then take this port key," She handed me an odd looking key. "It will take you to an alley just outside of very large muggle bookstore. You then go around the bookstore and at least five times you flash a random stranger." My eyes were saucers the moment she said that. The scenario I had been contemplating earlier was about to happen and I would be forcing it to occur. "They do not have to be looking directly at you; however, you must be in full view of them. You can make it look like an accident for example bending over and giving them a wide stance view of that lovely pussy of yours," She continued smiling wickedly. "The port key will also bring you back to the point just outside of your wards after you have completed the task."

My brain went into overdrive. I had to find some way to get out of doing this. It was then that I realized that my pussy was getting wetter again. I resigned myself right there and then I would continue to do anything she laid out for me to do. I replied with conviction, "Yes, Mistress. I will do as you say."

"Good. Now I have a couple more things to add. These next few orders are to be of periodic nature. Is that understood? That means you will do these at whatever frequency I provide for you," She started again and I nodded immediately. "Every morning and night from now on you will find a way to edge yourself five times. I want you so horny morning and night you have use every bit of willpower you have to not seduce that fine husband you have. There is also a standing order now that sex with your husband will be planned by you out in advance and with permission by me. Even if he is naked in your bed and trying everything he used to be able to do to seduce you, you will not have sex with him without permission, understood?" I knew she was serious when her eyes went cold, so I nodded. "You will also now be limiting your own trips to the loo to two times a day. Any more than that and you will have to beg permission from me and by the way I enjoy when you humiliate yourself and pissing yourself is one hell of a humiliation would you not agree." I cringed and nodded. "I believe that is now it. All of reoccurring chores will start for you tomorrow so there is nothing to worry about loo wise for you today." I blushed because I realized then that I had would have had to ask for permission today as I had already used up my two times. "The new task should be completed today. Like yesterday your children will be watched over by one my elves. I imagine they will become quite familiar with them. I will also order the elf to stay out of the kitchen as I want you to complete the first part in here. Are there any questions you need answered about the chores I laid out for you, Slave?"

"No, Mistress. All of the tasks shall be done as required by your orders." I replied as submissively as I could.

"Good, Slave. I will now take my leave. I suggest you attempt to do your task quickly you do not want a strange house elf watching your children for too long," She said and with that she smiled at me and nodded at me approval, which got me another blush, then she left out of the back door. I watched as she went to the property line outside of Harry's wards and disapparted.

I sat there for a second before I realized she was right about the elf. I sat down on one of the chairs and my hand went to my already soaking pussy. It did not take long to get to the first edge and I stopped. I took what she said yesterday as the interval between them and started again after one minute of no stimulation. The second was harder to stop for than the first, but it was do able. The third was harder still, but the fourth and fifth were the worst. For the fourth edge, I almost had to use my other hand to pull my masturbating hand away from my pussy. I sat there for the one minute that I had to wait to do last edge and scolded myself for being so weak. I mean I had down at least fifteen of these in a row yesterday and I was not this bad after four of them. About ten seconds before I started again, I realized what was wrong; I had not had orgasm since then, so in a sense, I was still reeling from yesterday adventure. My eyes went wide when I remembered I would now be doing ten of these a day with no permission to orgasm in sight. My masturbating hand flew to my pussy when the time was up. Two minutes was all it took for me to get to the edge again, and this time I did have to pull my masturbating hand away.

I sat there panting for a moment as a tear went down my cheek. I was so horny after that, and now I had to go somewhere public and flash five people. I stopped my panting as quickly as I could know I did not have a lot of time until the kids were done napping. I grabbed the port key and it turned blue and off I went to the bookstore.

I came out of port key in an alley as I was told I would. I walked out of the alley and in front of me was the largest bookstore I had ever seen. It had to be two stories. It was probably a place Hermione would have loved. I walked across the street and into the building. I was right about it being two stories, and I made a bee line for the stairs thinking there would be less people upstairs. I stopped myself then after thinking about it, and I scolded myself for thinking that way. I was here to flash five people duh I needed people to be around to do that.

I walked around the store and began to hunt my prey as they would be. The first person to get a glimpse of my more private areas looked like a twenty something year old university kid. I found him down and deserted aisle and purposely walked into him and knocked us both over with me on my bum and my legs spread of course. He laid there looking up my skirt for a moment before apologizing and making a quick exit down the aisle.

The second person looked like a older business man type he was walking down toward me when I turned around and appeared to be looking at something on the bottom shelf. My legs went naturally apart I'll never know if he did look. In my fantasies he did and then fucked me right there but that is another story.

The third victim I decided to spice things up and added a girl to the mix. i found a late twenty year old girl in the music section with head phones on. I went into the aisle in front of her and bent over looking like I was getting a better look at the disc titles. I turned around after a second the girl looked me in the eyes with a knowing smile and knew she got a good look at me.

By the fourth I was running out of ideas on how to do it, so I used the first idea on another guy. This time before the guy got up and he looked at me, smiled, and said, "Thanks for the view." I blushed then and muttered, "Anytime."

The fifth person to get a look at me was probably the most risky thing I have ever done. I went to the café inside the store a sat down at the bar to get a drink. I ordered a lemonade for some reason I was kind of parched and for that matter I was still unusually horny. 'Flashing four people must do that to you, Ginny,' I thought to myself giggling. I turned around to look at the rest of patrons in the café. I caught a guy staring at me. Well he was more accurately staring where my pussy would be had my legs were open. I shuddered with a quick idea. I looked around quickly to see if someone else was watching and found no one else. Slowly I then began to open my legs and soon he had a full on view of my wet pussy. His gazed moved up my body to my eyes and he smiles at me. He got up and trailed him with my eyes as he walked to the other side of the café called the café saleswomen over and talked to her.

When my lemonade was ready, the saleswoman waved my money off telling me it was paid for and handing me note saying it was from the man I had flashed. The note I later found out was he number.

I walked out of that bookstore with knowledge of at least four people that had not seen my pussy before had seen it now and probably fifth had seen it too. I went to the alley got the port key back out it turned blue and off I went home still horny.

A/N: Well here it is the next installment of Ginny Potter, Slave. I had some fun writing this one and you all should be proud of me it Is by far the largest chapter so far at over 2,000 words. To the people that said they would beta for me just send me off a message when you see something wrong and to those that reviewed thanks for the reviewing and please continue to review it makes me want to write more chapters it really does, so please R&R.


End file.
